Amethyst Angel
by WiltedLily
Summary: Daniel Fenton awoke one morning to find everything had changed. His parents were no longer interested in ghosts, Jazz wasn't interested in psychology, Tucker couldn't care less about technology, and Sam… What on Earth had happened to his Sam?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any related characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman.

* * *

Daniel Fenton stared down at the paper in front of him. He was supposed to be following whatever it was Lancer was talking about, but he simply couldn't. There was too much floating around inside his head for him to concentrate on school. One of those things being Samantha Manson, his best friend who was sitting beside him.

Sam could feel eyes on her as she stared at the board, writing notes every few seconds. She looked over and caught Danny staring at her. It had been months since she had spoken more than 10 words to him, and she planned to keep it that way.

Tucker Foley was watching his 2 best friends stare at each other. It hurt to see them this way. All Danny ever talked about was Sam. How worried he was about her. And all Sam talked about was how much she just wanted to be alone. How much she hated the attention she was suddenly getting. Tucker sighed slightly as his friends went back to whatever it was they had been doing before.

Danny sighed and picked up his pencil. He suddenly felt the urge to write. He had never been very good at writing, but he just wanted to write. So he leaned over the paper on his desk, and let his thoughts pour out onto the paper.

_She was everything_

_I could have ever wanted._

_She was always there_

_Whenever I needed her._

_She was always waiting_

_For the day I finally realized._

He tapped his pencil against his chin for a moment before letting it glide across the paper once again.

_But that day_

_Came one too late._

_She was broken_

_Beyond repair._

_And all because_

_I had been too clueless._

He was slightly surprised by how easily the words formed. He wasn't even thinking, he just let everything flow.

_The way she stared._

_The way she blushed._

_The way she yelled._

_I hadn't realized_

_It had all meant one thing._

He looked up from the paper for a moment. He could feel eyes on him. He turned to find both Tucker and Sam looking at him, a slight confused expression on both their faces. Why they were so confused, he couldn't tell. But at the moment he really didn't care. He sighed and turned back to the paper, letting his thoughts consume him once again.

_She was always waiting_

_For me to notice._

_She was always waiting_

_For me to be there._

_She was always waiting_

_Until it was too late._

There was something in the way the words just filled the page that filled Danny with joy. He had never felt so calm before. He liked the way it felt. Letting his emotions spill onto the paper.

_I was everything_

_She had ever wanted._

_I was never there_

_When she needed me._

_I hadn't realized_

_That she had been waiting._

He was slightly surprised at the way he was thinking. He never thought he was smart, but as he re-read what he had written so far, he realized that he was, indeed, smart. Even if it was a different kind of smart.

_I had been so consumed_

_Within my own mind_

_That I hadn't noticed her_

_Slipping away._

"Mr. Fenton." Danny looked up to see Lancer staring at him. "Are you following?" Danny nodded quickly. Lancer smiled slightly and returned to his lecture.

_I hadn't noticed when she_

_Stopped calling._

_I hadn't noticed when_

_She became withdrawn._

_I hadn't noticed when_

_She was no longer around._

_I hadn't noticed._

Danny sighed, feeling guilty. He never meant to hurt Sam. Never. She was his best friend. She meant the world to him. He tried his best to protect her. And yet, he was the one who had hurt her. He hadn't managed to protect her from the one person who would hurt her the most.

_She was always waiting_

___For the day I finally realized._

_But that day_

_Came one too late._

That one person was himself.


	2. What The Hell?

_6 months earlier_

Daniel Fenton pulled himself out of his bed, slamming his hand down on the alarm clock to stop its incessant blaring. He yawned widely as he walked out into the hall, slightly surprised to find it empty. He looked down the hall to see his sisters door closed. That was slightly strange. She was usually pestering him the moment he walked out of his room.

He walked over and knocked on her door.

"Jazz?" he asked quietly. She opened the door, yawning loudly.

"What's up little bro?" She asked when she saw him.

"I was just wondering if you were alright." He said looking at her. "You're usually asking me questions as soon as I wake up."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, yawning again. "I've never bothered you in the morning." He looked at her confused.

"Of course you do. You're studying psychology." She gave him a look.

"I've never once picked up a book on psychology, Danny. You know I'm more interested in cooking." The look he was giving her frightened her. "Stop staring at me like that!" She snapped, slamming the door in his face. He stood there for a few more minutes, shocked at what had just happened.

He sighed and dragged himself into the bathroom. Jazz was acting weird. She had been studying psychology for the past 5 or 6 years. He distinctly remembered her asking him at least a hundred questions every morning. About how he was feeling, why he was grumpy, if anything was bothering him. She never stopped the questions. There had been quite a few times that she had scolded her parents for being so strange and 'influencing' him.

He quickly showered and dragged himself down the stairs, collapsing in a chair at the table. He laid his head down only to be jolted awake by his mother snapping.

"Daniel! Get your head off the table!" He stared up at her surprised.

"I'm sorry?" He said, slightly confused.

"You know better than to put your head on the table. We eat food on that." He nodded, slightly afraid. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing her turquoise jumpsuit.

"Uh mom?" He asked. She turned to him. "Why aren't you wearing your jumpsuit?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" She asked. "I don't even own a jumpsuit. You know that."

"Morning." Jack Fenton said as he sat down at the table. Danny couldn't help but stare at his father. Instead of the infamous orange jumpsuit his father had worn since his college days, he was wearing a suit.

"Since when do you wear a suit?" Danny asked surprised. His parents stared at him surprised.

"Daniel. What on Earth has gotten into you?" His mother said. "First you bother your sister with all this psychology talk, then you put your head on the table, and now you're question what we're wearing." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, grabbing an apple from the basket. "I guess I'm still a little tired." His parents nodded as he picked up his backpack. "I'll see you guys after school." He said as he ran out the door. He rushed over to Tucker's and knocked on the door.

"Hey man." Tucker said as he closed the door behind him. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"My parents and Jazz are acting strange. I'll tell you as soon as we get Sam." He said as they walked towards their friends house.

* * *

Samantha Manson lived in a mansion in the middle of town. It looked completely out of place against the smaller houses, but it was home none the less. Her parents were rich, and therefore she had everything she could ever wanted.

Danny and Tucker flipped when they found out. Despite Sam's insistence that it didn't matter how much money she had or how big her house was. As long as she had her friends and her individuality, she didn't care about anything else.

Danny rang the doorbell as he and Tucker stood on the step waiting.

"What exactly is wrong with your parents?" Tucker asked for what must have been the 10th time. Danny sighed as Mrs. Manson opened the door.

"Oh. Daniel. Tucker." She smiled. "Come on in. Sam will be right down." She closed the door behind them.

"That. Was weird." Danny said when she left the room.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked. "She's always like that. Mrs. Manson loves us." Danny choked on his apple.

"She what?" Tucker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude you're the one being weird." Danny sighed and tried to get the piece of apple out of his throat.

"Hey guys!" He looked up as he heard Sam's voice and nearly choked again. She walked down the stairs. "You ok Danny?" She asked. He blinked and then nodded.

"Yea." He said quietly.

"Good." She smiled. "Come on." She grabbed his and Tucker's hand and dragged them out the door.

"Danny. Weren't you going to tell us what happened this morning?" Danny shook his head and stared at his friends.

"Oh. Right." He said. "Sorry. I was just distracted by the fact that Sam's wearing PINK!" he shouted. Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"But… I always wear pink." Danny looked at her as though she had 2 heads.

"Yea dude. What's the big deal?" Tucker shrugged. "We have to go. Paulina's gonna bite you're head off if you're late again." He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards the school.

Danny was deep in thought. Sam was wearing a dress. That was surprising enough. But it was pink. And her hair was past her shoulders. And had a bow in it. And she was wearing pink makeup. And heels!

He noticed then that Tucker wasn't carrying his PDA. That was also strange.

Hold up! Did he just Paulina?

"Whoa!" Danny said stopping. "Did you just say Paulina's waiting for me?" They both nodded.

"Yea. You guys have been dating for like 2 months now." Sam said.

"Ok. That's it!" He shouted. "You guys obviously made a plan with my family to prank me." They stared at him confused. "Well it isn't funny anymore."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Tucker asked.

"My parents weren't wearing jumpsuits this morning. Jazz claims she's never been interested in psychology. You don't have your PDA. Sam's wearing PINK! And now you're trying to tell me I'm dating Paulina!"

"Danny. We don't know what you're on about. I've never had a PDA." Danny sighed, completely flabbergasted.

"Whatever." He said walking towards the school. "Keep up with the prank."

* * *

Danny was even more surprised when he got to school. Paulina squealed happily when she saw him, throwing her arms around his neck when she reached him.

"Uh… hi?" He said when she pulled away.

"You aren't late today!" She smiled. He smiled slightly.

"Nope." he figured he'd go along with it. He did have a huge crush on Paulina.

"Good. I hate it when you're late." She pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Forgive me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He looked over at Sam and Tucker, surprised to find them talking to Dash. He led Paulina over to them.

"Hey Fenton." Dash smiled when he saw Danny. "What's up?"

"Not much." Danny said. It felt weird talking to Dash like this. He was used to being beaten up or shoved into a locker whenever Dash saw him.

* * *

He took his usual seat next to Sam as Lancer walked in.

"Good morning everyone." A chorus of groans answered him. He sighed and began to write on the board. Danny sneaked a glance at Sam.

He still couldn't grasp the fact that she was wearing pink. Of all things.

And Tucker. Why the hell didn't he have his PDA with him? He loved that thing. More than girls. He remembered one day Tuck had asked the thing to be his girlfriend.

Danny sighed and shook his head. He was so confused about everything.

Paulina was his girlfriend. He was friends with Dash. Sam and Tucker weren't the freaks that he loved.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered.

"Mr. Fenton." He looked up to see Lancer standing in front of his desk.

"Uh… Sorry." He muttered looking back down. It was a reflex he had developed. Whenever Lancer said his name, it usually meant trouble.

"No need to apologize. Just pay more attention." Lancer walked back to the board and began to write again. Danny sat there, his mouth hanging open.

"Dude." Tucker said poking him. "Close your mouth." Danny did so instantly, eliciting a giggle from Sam. Since when did Sam giggle? He looked at her, his eyes full of confusion.

* * *

Danny sat down at his usual table, Sam and Tucker on the other side staring at him while they ate. He looked at Sam's plate and couldn't contain his surprised.

"Are you eating meat?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She said, smiling. "I always do. You're acting really weird today, Danny. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." He snapped as Paulina sat down beside him.

"Are you stressed?" She asked him. He sighed and nodded. Her eyes lit up instantly. "We should all go to the mall after school!" She said happily.

"Oh my God, yes!" Sam said. "I saw this awesome pair of shoes there the other day. They would look absolutely amazing on you!" Danny stared at his best friend, total shock covering his face.

"Danny. Stop staring." Paulina said. "Sam might be hot, but there's no need to stare." He looked at her, the shock only increasing.

"I… Have to go." He said standing up and running all the way back to his house. He rushed up the stairs, slamming his room door behind him. He leaned against it, trying to catch his breath.

He was beginning to get extremely freaked out. Sam and Paulina did not get along, let alone go shopping together. And since when did Sam wear anything but black and purple? And since when had she ever eaten meat? That went against everything she stood for.

"I don't get it…" He muttered as he slid to the floor, his head in his hands. "These aren't my friends. This isn't my family."

"Danny?" He heard Jazz's voice through the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jazz." He muttered.

"Alright." She smiled. "Mom and Dad won't be home til late, I'll be cooking supper in about an hour." He opened the door and looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course you can."

"What do they do again?" Jazz chuckled. She knew how scatterbrained her little brother could be sometimes. "They're professors at the community college. You know that. Vlad bought the school board and gave them both jobs." The name echoed in Danny's head.

"When was the last time we saw Vlad?" He asked, remembering the grudge the man held against his father.

"Last night." She said. "He was telling us about how he was thinking about dating." Danny nearly choked on air.

"Vlad? Dating?" He asked. "I thought he loved mom."

"Eww." Jazz said. "Vlad and mom are nothing more than friends Danny. He's never even tried to hit on her. If anything, I'd say he was hitting on you." Danny shuddered, just the thought of Vlad hitting on him made him want to puke.

"Alright." He said. Jazz turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. "What about the ghost portal?" He asked.

"What are you on about now?" She asked, pulling her hand free.

"Nothing." He whispered, closing the door as she walked away. "No ghost portal." He said to himself. "But that means… I'm going ghost!" He shouted closing his eyes. He waited a moment before opening his eyes again and looking down at his body. "Oh no." He said nervously. "Oh no. No. No! NO! This cannot be happening!"


	3. This Isn't Normal!

I fixed this up a little. Someone(I forgot who. Sorry!) told me that it was a bit weird for Danny to tell them about his powers so quickly, and for them to be completely ok with it. XD So I changed it and added a bit more. =3

Hopefully this one is a bit better. XD

* * *

Danny and Tucker were in Sam's room. Sam and Tucker were trying to calm Danny down, but they had no clue what he was talking about.

"Danny. Dude. Calm down!" Tucker said as Danny continued pacing around Sam's room. He hadn't believed that this was Sam's room. Everything was so bright, so colourful!

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down? This isn't normal!" Sam sighed.

"So you mean to tell us that this isn't how you remember anything?" He nodded.

"You guys think I'm crazy, don't you?" He asked, standing still and looking at them. Tucker nodded, getting a punch from Sam. At least that part of Sam was still the same.

"Ok. Oww!" He yelled. She glared at him.

"I believe you Danny." She smiled. "About everything. Even if the thought of me being goth freaks me out."

"Oh thank you!" He shouted hugging her. "You have no idea how weird it feels to see you in pink." He chuckled.

"I still can't believe I'm a techno geek." Tucker muttered. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"So." She said looking at Danny. "How do you expect to get everything back to normal?" He shrugged.

"I don't know Sam." He sighed and collapsed on her couch. "I haven't thought it through yet."

"Well. Maybe we should start with Paulina." She suggested.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a suggestion." She battered her eyelashes innocently. Danny chuckled.

"Same Sam." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "The Sam I know, can't stand Paulina." She smiled.

"I don't mind her. But if you're saying that I could stand in a puddle of her and not get my feet wet, then yea, I can't stand her."

"That. Made no sense." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She giggled, throwing a pillow at him. It would definitely take some time to get used to Sam giggling.

"So." Tucker said. "How exactly did this happen?"

"I don't know. I woke up the other morning, and nobody was how I remembered them. Jazz is usually outside my door first thing asking me a hundred questions. My parents are usually talking about ghosts and not caring about what I do. And you guys. I can't tell you how shocked I was to see you guys acting this way. The Tucker I know strikes out with every single girl he likes." Tucker frowned. "And the Sam I know doesn't eat meet, wear pink or go shopping with Paulina."

"Wow." Tucker said. "So Sam is being girly?"

"Shut up Tucker!" She threw a pillow at him, knocking him off the bed.

"Guys. This is serious. My best friends aren't themselves. And neither is my family. I can only imagine what the frootloop is like."

"Oh yea. Vlad's coming tomorrow isn't he?"

"He's what?"

"You told us yesterday." Sam said. "You were kind of really excited." Danny gaped at her. Him? Excited to see Vlad? Masters? Seriously?

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yea. Something about him being awesome." Sam said smiling. Danny snorted.

"I am so wondering what the hell is wrong with this world at the moment."

* * *

The next morning, Danny grudgingly pulled himself down the stairs. He was not looking forward to seeing Vlad.

"Morning." he said pulling the fridge open and grabbing the milk.

"Morning Daniel." He jumped, dropping the milk. He turned to see Vlad sitting at the table with the newspaper.

"When the hell did you get here?" He asked. Vlad lowered the newspaper and looked at him.

"It's 11. I got here almost an hour ago." Danny stared at him.

"Danny!" Jazz said when she saw the mess. "What the heck is up with you?" She asked. He looked over at her, snapping out of the trance.

"Sorry." He said bending down and picking up the carton. She shook her head and handed him a towel.

"Stop acting so weird." She said as she walked away. Danny groaned and sat down at the table.

"If I may ask," Vlad started, "what's going on?" Danny glared up at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Not you too!" Danny muttered. Vlad looked at him confused. "Frootloop." He muttered again.

"Danny!" He heard his mother snap. He quickly sat up.

"Sorry!" He said.

"That's the third time." She said. "What has gotten into you lately?" He shrugged.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just a little stressed." She nodded.

"Alright. Maybe you should go relax with your friends." He jumped up and ran out the door before they could say another word.

Vlad picked up the newspaper again, smiling slightly.

* * *

"They let you out?" Sam said, surprised to find Danny on her doorstep.

"Yea. They said I should relax." She smiled and let him in.

"Tucker's upstairs. He's trying to work a PDA."

"He is?" Danny asked following her up to her room. Sure enough Tucker was sitting there, PDA in hand, trying to get it to work.

"How could I ever be interested in such a stupid thing?" He shouted.

"Why are you even bothering with it?" Danny asked.

"Because. You said you missed the way we used to be." He shook his head.

"Give it up Tuck." He grabbed the PDA from him. "You aren't gonna get it."

"So. Have you decided what you're going to do?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head.

"Not yet." He sat on her bed. "But I might as well start with Paulina. Sure she's hot, but it's too weird."

"Of course it is." Sam muttered. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "I think she's just using you."

"That's what you said last time." he chuckled. Sam smiled. She believed Danny. About everything. The fact that none of this was how he remembered it. But she still

couldn't wrap her mind around being a goth. Or not eating meat. It was weird to her. But if Danny said that's how she used to act, she would try her best. He was

everything to her. More than just her best friend. But that's all he saw her as. Besides, he had Paulina. Why on Earth would he want someone like Sam?

"Well." she said. "I'm starting to warm up to the whole 'ultra-recyclo goth' image." He smiled at her, and she felt as though she would melt.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "That's awesome. It's weird seeing you in so much pink."

"I'm sure it would be." She giggled. The way he looked at her whenever she giggled frightened her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Not used to you giggling." This was gonna take some time.

* * *

Sam watched from her window as Tucker and Danny walked away, waving. She sighed when they disappeared from sight.

She was trying her best to understand what had happened.

Just a few days ago, Danny was all over Paulina. He never once said that Vlad was a creep. He never mentioned his parents being ghost hunters. He never told Tucker that he was a geek. And he certainly never paid this much attention to her. She was just his friend that was a girl. She was just there.

Seeing him so worked up and confused made her heart ache. He was her best friend, and she didn't know what was happening to him. It upset her. She was supposed to

be there for him. She was supposed to know what was wrong.

She sat down on her bed and rubbed her temples. All this thinking was starting to hurt her brain.

"What is going on with you Danny?" She muttered.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk while Lancer rambled on. He had no clue what the teacher was talking about, and he really didn't care. His parents weren't ghost hunters anymore. It confused him. That's all they ever cared about.

His mind shifted to Vlad. If his parents weren't interested in ghosts… didn't that mean that Plasmius didn't exist as well as Phantom?

"Hey!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by a very angry looking Sam.

"Oh. Sorry. Did you say something?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"I asked you if you understood the question." He stared at her confused. "The assignment?" She pointed at his desk. He looked down and saw a sheet of paper filled with questions.

"Where did that come from?" Sam sighed.

"Clueless. As always." He couldn't help but smile. It had been almost 2 weeks since he heard anybody call him that.

"I'm sorry." He said as the bell rang. They walked over to their lockers and shoved the books inside. Sam opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by a shout coming from behind them.

"Danny!" They turned to find Paulina standing there, her arms crossed. "You haven't eaten lunch with me in over a week!" She grabbed his hand. "But you're going to today." She pulled him away from his friends.

"But…" He said as she dragged him outside. He sighed, knowing that he really had no choice. "Fine." He muttered sitting beside her. He watched as Sam and Tucker sat down across from him.

"So." Paulina smiled. "What's everyone doing later?"

"Isn't Vlad still here?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Yup. He'll be here for almost a week." He rolled his eyes, clearly not looking forward to the week.

"And we have all week off." Tucker chuckled.

"Great…" Danny muttered.

"But you'll still be able to hang out?" Paulina asked, obviously concerned.

"I doubt it. Vlad's my dad's best friend. They'll get upset if I'm not there." She pouted.

"Phooey."

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking towards his house. They had decided to come over. That way, Danny wouldn't be alone to deal with Vlad while his parents were still at work.

"I'm getting fed up with this world. Everyone is so annoyingly cheery." He muttered.

"What was it like?" Sam asked. He looked up at her. "The other 'world'." He sighed.

"It was… normal." He said quietly. "Despite the hundreds of ghosts trying to kill me, the embarrassing actions of my parents, and the annoyance of Jazz and Vlad, I liked it. It was normal." Sam and Tucker smiled.

"Well." Tucker said. "Maybe one day you'll end up back there."

"I can only hope Tuck. I can only hope." They pushed the door open to find Vlad sitting on the couch, newspaper in hand.

"Don't you do anything else?" Danny snapped, slamming the door. Vlad looked up at him, smiling.

"Of course I do, little badger." Danny grimaced at the nickname.

"We'll be in my room." He said dragging Sam and Tucker towards the stairs. Vlad put the paper down.

"No. Actually you won't."

"What?" Danny asked, slightly surprised.

"You're parents informed me that you're grounded for disobeying."

"Disobeying?" He asked, even more surprised.

"Yes." Vlad said as he stood up and ushered them towards the front door. "They specifically said that you were to have no friends over." He opened the door and pushed Sam and Tucker out. "You will see him when he's ungrounded." He closed the door. He turned to Danny to find the boy clenching his fists.

"What the hell was that?" The boy asked, seething in rage.

"That, my dear boy, was a way for us to be alone. We need to talk." He led Danny to the couch. Danny glared at the older man, obviously not wanting to talk.

"About what?" He asked suspiciously as they sat down.

"Nothing in particular." He raised an eyebrow. "Alright. You're parents told me of your," He paused a moment to think of the correct word, "odd behaviour."

"I'm fine Vlad." Danny snapped. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Clearly you aren't fine." Vlad said, a little cautiously. The boy had never snapped at him before and it was worrying him. "You've never been so harsh towards me before." Danny sighed. Now he was expected to be nice to Vlad? Not gonna happen.

"You're a frootloop." He muttered, receiving a look from Vlad. "The only time we've ever been even civil towards each other is when my parents are around. We hate each other!"

"That's not true. You enjoyed spending time with me the last time I was here." Danny snorted.

"I've never 'enjoyed' spending time with you. Not in my entire life." He crossed his arms. "This place is crazy. I don't belong here."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Vlad questioned.

"I don't belong here frootloop!" Danny shouted angrily. "_My_ parents enjoy ghost hunting! _My_ sister loves psychology! _My_ friends enjoy helping me catch ghosts! _My_ Tucker loves technology! _My_ Vlad wants me as a _son_ and _to date my mother_! _My_ Sam," he blushed at calling her _his_, "doesn't wear pink! I'm not friends with Dash and Kwan! I'm not dating Paulina! Lancer doesn't like me!" He didn't know why he was telling Vlad, of all people, all of these things. He hadn't even told his friends all of this. "I don't belong here Vlad." He muttered.

"Certainly your just imagining all of this." Vlad suggested. Danny shook his head.

"No Vlad. Everyone's practically the opposite of how I remember them. I'm not who I'm supposed to be."

"What on Earth is going on with you? Just the other day you were happier than ever, and now you're acting like this?"

"I told you!" He snapped. "I'm not the Danny you think I am! I _don't_ belong here!"

* * *

Since when does Danny trust Vlad so much? I guess you'll tell anyone anything when you're _that _upset. =3


	4. Awakening?

_Present Day_

Daniel Fenton's eyes flickered open, only to close again because of the bright light. He let out a groan and rolled onto his side. He opened his eyes again to find his sister a few feet away, completely engrossed in a book.

"Jazz." He groaned, causing her to lower the book. "Turn out the light."

* * *

Jasmine Fenton stared at her brother, a bewildered expression on her face. She quickly snapped out of her trance and rushed over to the bed.

"Danny!" She squealed happily. "You're awake!" He looked at her confused.

"Of course I am." He muttered; his voice rough from disuse. Jazz ignored him as she buzzed a nurse and left to find her parents.

* * *

Samantha Manson ran into the hospital room and straight to the bed.

"Thank God!" She cried when she saw her best friend awake.

"Hey Sam." He said softly. She smiled. It had been months since she had heard his voice and it felt like music to her ears. She carefully grabbed his outstretched hand, gasping slightly at how cold and frail it was.

* * *

Tucker Foley walked into the room and stood behind Sam, staring down at his best friend. He had been so relieved when Jazz had called and told them that Danny was awake.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said quickly. Tucker couldn't suppress a smile. He hadn't heard the nickname in quite some time.

"Hey man." He said. "How ya feeling?"

"I've been better." Danny chuckled.

* * *

Madeline and Jack Fenton watched in awe as their son conversed with his friends.

"I don't believe this." They turned to the doctor. "He was completely unstable. I was surprised that he had lasted more than a month, and completely dumbfounded when he lasted a year." Jack snickered at 'dumbfounded', getting an elbow from Maddie. "He shouldn't be awake. He shouldn't even be alive!"

"But it's a good thing, isn't it?" Jazz asked. The doctor nodded.

"Of course Jasmine. It is most definitely a good thing. I just don't understand how he lasted this long." Jazz smirked to herself. She knew the answer. So did Sam and Tucker. She was actually quite surprised that, despite the unnecessary amount of tests that they did, they hadn't figured it out. "Oh well. Miracles do happen." The doctor smiled. "He will be free to leave by tomorrow. We just want to make sure that he doesn't slip back into the coma, and that he didn't suffer any permanent damage." They nodded as he walked away.

Jazz turned to watch her brother talk to his friends as though nothing had happened. That was just like Danny. He always cared more about everyone else. It was exactly why this had happened in the first place. If he hadn't been so reckless and had paid more attention to his injuries…

She stopped herself. Danny always had his moments. And he just hadn't been thinking of himself at that particular moment. He was still her brother. He always would be. Nothing could change that. But she definitely wasn't too worried about him. He could handle himself. Even if he did forget to do so every so often.

No. The person she was more worried about was the one holding his hand at the moment. As the Goth girl laughed at something that one of the boys said, Jazz couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes. The girl was far from happy.

Relief was clearly painted on her face, though. Jasmine knew how much Danny meant to Sam. It was obvious to everyone but Danny himself. Even Vlad knew. And that was saying something since he had never even spoken to the girl in his life.

What Jazz saw as she stared at the three best friends was her brother who was confused yet happy to see his friends again; a boy who was so relieved that his best friend had pulled through that nothing else matter, not even the PDA that was repeatedly beeping in his pocket; and a girl who was so torn and shattered that Jazz couldn't help but wonder how she was still in one piece.

"Jazz?" She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her mother was standing there, a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok?" Jasmine nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yea. I'm fine." She said. Maddie nodded.

"Alright. Your father and I are heading home. Make sure they don't stay too long." She said gesturing at Sam and Tucker. Jazz nodded as her parents hugged her, said goodbye to Danny and left.

"Jazz?" She blinked twice before she noticed the teens staring at her.

"You ok?" Tucker asked. She nodded again.

"Yes." She said as she sat back down in the chair she had spent the past three weeks in and picked up her book. "I'm fine. Go back to whatever it was you were talking about." They all nodded and began to talk again.

Even though it appeared to them that Jazz wasn't paying attention, she definitely was. She was keeping a very close eye on Sam. The girl kept pulling at her sleeves and had finally released Danny's hand.

"The new version of Doomed came out a few days ago." Tucker smiled. Danny's face lit up.

"That's awesome!" He said happily. "We'll have to play when I get out of here!" They all nodded. "So." He asked. "How's school?"

"Boring." Sam muttered, eliciting a laugh from both boys. Jazz smirked slightly; she had to agree with Sam. With Danny gone, nothing exciting ever happened anymore. "Although Tucker is officially Dash's new punching bag.

"Yea. And it's annoying." Tucker groaned. "I can't wait til you get back."

"I hope I can soon." He said, his friends' faces lighting up instantly.

"Well." Jazz said lowering her book slightly. "They're going to release you tomorrow if everything checks out fine." Danny smiled.

"Awesome!" Jazz smiled. "Umm… Just one question." He said, his smile fading.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How long have I been in here?" Jazz exchanged glances with Tucker and Sam as they debated whether they should tell the truth or not. "Honestly." He said.

"Over a year." Jazz finally sighed. Danny's eyes widened slightly.

"What? That's impossible! I… It couldn't have been more than a few days!"

"Danny. Look." Sam held up her phone so that he could see the date. "Cell phones don't lie about the date Danny." She said. He nodded.

"A whole year…" He said as he stared off into space. There was no way Amity could handled all the ghosts without him. There was just no way. Unless his parents had suddenly gotten a lot better at catching ghosts. He sighed. He'd have a lot of explaining to do to the ghosts. And the citizens of Amity.

"Sam. Tucker." He looked up as Jazz said their names. "You guys should head home. Get some rest."

"We got rest last night Jazz. You should go home. You've been here for weeks." She chuckled.

"I am. We all are. Danny's awake now." They both nodded, told their friend they would see him as soon as he was out and left.

"Jazz?" She stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"Yes little brother?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Did Sam mean that? You stayed here for weeks?" She nodded. "What happened to me Jazz?" She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure. We found you passed out. We took you home but you didn't wake up. We assumed you were just tired from all the fighting. But after almost forty eight hours you still weren't awake. Mom and dad brought you here. And they told us you were in a coma and wouldn't last a month. Well. You've lasted a year and they haven't the slightest idea why." She smirked.

"They still don't know?" He asked surprised. Jazz nodded.

"Not a clue."

"Thanks." He smiled slightly.

"For what?" She asked as she headed to the door.

"For everything."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Goodnight Danny." The door clicked behind her and the room fell silent.

"Night…" Danny whispered, suddenly feeling very alone. The room he was in was a lot bigger than it needed to be. He had a feeling there should have been other beds in here, meaning other patients. He kind of wished there was. Then he wouldn't have to feel so alone.

He sighed and lid down, attempting to get comfortable. He had spent over a year in this bed. A whole year. What on Earth could he have possibly missed?

* * *

"I was so sure Jack had said he was awake!" Danny's eyes shot open at the voice. He rolled over to find Plasmius floating a few inches off the floor right beside the window.

"V-Vlad?" Danny found himself saying. Vlad spun around and smiled when he saw Danny awake.

"So you are awake." He smirked. Danny nodded.

"I woke up this afternoon."

"Yes. Your father was clear on telling me that."

"Why are you here?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing.

"I just came to make sure you were ok. Honestly, little badger, is it that hard to believe that I care for you?" Danny snorted.

"Yes, actually, it is. Considering you beat me within an inch of my half life every time we fight." Vlad glared at him.

"Very well." He said, turning to face the window again. "I suppose you'll be out of here by tomorrow?"

"Uh… yea." Danny raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Good. I'm getting tired of paying." And with that, Vlad was gone. Danny stared at the spot where the older halfa had been, contemplating whether he had actually seen him or not.

"Vlad was paying for my hospital bills?" He asked surprised, not expecting an answer. This was absolutely crazy. Why the hell would Vlad willingly pay for such a thing? He figured Vlad wanted to get on his mothers good side by paying for anything and everything I needed while in here. That was the only explanation he could come up with. Unless, of course, Vlad was telling the truth and he really did care for Danny.

"Whatever." Danny muttered to himself. "At least I'm out of that crazy, messed up world." He rubbed the back of his neck as he stretched. "But now I have to deal with this crazy, messed up world. It can't be any worse than what I had seen there."

It would only be a matter of time before Danny realized how wrong he was. No matter what had happened in that 'world', no matter how bad it was, it was never real. It was all a figment of his imagination. That's all it had ever been. This world, on the other hand, was as real as the blood running through his veins. Nothing he had been through in that other 'world' could prepare him for what lay ahead. He would never be ready to discover a secret so deadly, so unpredictable, that even Clockwork himself didn't know how things would play out. It was all let up to chance. All of it. And the only person who could stop his world from spiralling down into nothing more than chaos, was himself.


End file.
